


wanna be (my baby)

by periwinkledreams



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, a lot of it, sns au??, text au, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkledreams/pseuds/periwinkledreams
Summary: bits of woojin and jihoon's blossoming relationship told in tiny chatrooms and instagram posts.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> because im so goddamn creative, title's taken from none other than my fav wanna one's song lol
> 
> i hope you have fun reading this as much as i do writing it (:

march 21st, 2017

 

 

 

[23:48]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

woojin? hi

 

[23:48]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

its me, jihoon :D

 

[23:51]  **p woojin**

oh jihoon! u added me

 

[23:51]  **p woojin**

hi!

 

[23:52]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

i did say i would!!

 

[23:52]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

anyways it was nice to finally meet u!

 

[23:52]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

jinyoung wouldnt shut up about his woojinie hyung and how hes an amazing dancer ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

[23:52]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

hes right tho

 

[23:53]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

you were amazing!!

 

[23:53]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

like

 

[23:53]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

how'd you move like that

 

[23:54]  **p woojin**

ahaha omg thanks jihoon

 

[23:55]  **p woojin**

im not amazing tho

 

[23:55]  **p woojin**

but its nice meeting you too

 

[23:55]  **p woojin**

jinyoung didnt mention that his jihoon hyung is super cute

 

[23:55]  **p woojin**

;) ;)

 

[23:55]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

ohsfshf

 

[23:55]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

SHUT UP

 

[23:56]  **p woojin**

what

 

[23:56]  **p woojin**

its true

 

[23:56]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

whatever!!!! >:(

 

[23:57]  **p woojin**

r u blushing

 

[23:57]  **p woojin**

;)

 

[23:59]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

NO I AM NOT

 

[23:59]  **p woojin**

hahahahahahah cute

 

[00:02]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

stop calling me cute im manly >:(

 

[00:03]  **p woojin**

oh really?

 

[00:03]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

OF COURSE

 

[00:04]  **p woojin**

hahahah ok

 

[00:04]  **p woojin**

i believe u jihoon

 

[00:04]  **p woojin**

r u home?

 

[00:05]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

i am!! got home abt half an hour ago

 

[00:06]  **p woojin**

thats good then

 

[00:06]  **p woojin**

anyways sorry i gotta go sleep

 

[00:06]  **p woojin**

super tired after the showcase

 

[00:07]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

ah!! yes you must be very tired

 

[00:07]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

great job today!!

 

[00:07]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

good night woojin ^__^

 

[00:07]  **p woojin**

thank u jihoon

 

[00:07]  **p woojin**

talk to u tmr

 

[00:08]  **p woojin**

good night cutie ;)

 

[00:10]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

ISTG JUST GO TO SLEEP

 

[00:10]  **p woojin**

;) ;) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @winkchamnet so we can cry over 2park together!!


	2. two.

march 22nd, 2017

 

 

 

[12:37] **p woojin**

good morning cutie ;)

 

[12:40] **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

…

 

[12:40] **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

its almost 1pm woojin

 

[12:41] **p woojin**

well i just woke up

 

[12:41]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

lmao okay XD

 

[12:41]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

you were really tired werent you

 

[12:42]  **p woojin**

yeah

 

[12:42]  **p woojin**

i only slept like 2 hours the night before the showcase

 

[12:42]  **p woojin**

but it was worth it

 

[12:42]  **p woojin**

i got to meet the cutest audience and impressed him

 

[12:45]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

WOW WOW

 

[12:45]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

its too early to be flirting don’t you think??

 

[12:46]  **p woojin**

its 1pm jihoon

 

[12:46]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

*eye roll emoji*

 

[12:46]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

whatever

[12:47] **p woojin**

hahahahah ok sorry

 

[12:47]  **p woojin**

do u have any plans for today

 

[12:48]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

yep i have a part time job in an hour

 

[12:49]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

why??

 

[12:50]  **p woojin**

oh where at?

 

[12:50]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

you know the pink bakery at yeonnam dong? its there

 

[12:52]  **p woojin**

not a bakery kinda person so no.. ahahah

 

[12:52]  **p woojin**

how long have u been working there?

 

[12:53]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

around  5 months??

 

[12:54]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

college is ridiculously expensive

 

[12:54]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

gotta help my parents

 

[12:55]  **p woojin**

aww

 

[12:55]  **p woojin**

cute and a filial son?

 

[12:55]  **p woojin**

*10 heart eye emojis*

 

[12:58]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

oh god

 

[12:58]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

are you always this flirty to everyone you just met??????

 

[12:59]  **p woojin**

nope

 

[12:59]  **p woojin**

only with those friends with a certain bae jinyoung n go by the name park jihoon

 

[12:59]  **p woojin**

:DDDD

 

[13:00]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

gROSS

 

[13:00]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

anyways why were you asking if i had any plans today?

 

[13:02]  **p woojin**

ughhh

 

[13:02]  **p woojin**

i was thinking if we could grab some lunch tgt?

 

[13:03]  **p woojin**

im home alone n my mom didnt leave my anything edible

 

[13:03]  **p woojin**

i’ll just delivery

 

[13:03]  **p woojin**

and we can go some other time i guess

 

[13:04]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

oh sorry ><

 

[13:04]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

im free tomorrow? *grin emoji*

 

[13:05]  **p woojin**

nah its okay

 

[13:05]  **p woojin**

u sure u wanna go with me tomorrow?

 

[13:05]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

yea why not??

 

[13:06]  **p woojin**

ok its a date! ;)

 

[13:06]  **p woojin**

any place in mind?

 

[13:10]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

date….. what

 

[13:10]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

have you ever tried the rice burger  in seodaemun-gu? its my fav place

 

[13:10]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

their rice burgers are reaaaally good *^*

 

[13:11]  **p woojin**

 i havent!

 

[13:11]  **p woojin**

lets go there then

 

[13:12]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

yay ok!!

 

[13:12]  **jihuna (˘** **͈ᵕ** **˘** **͈** **)**

see you tomorrow (n ___n)/*

 

[13:13]  **p woojin**

yeah see you jihoon :)


	3. three.

march 23rd, 2017

 

 

 

126 likes

 **winkjihoon**  went to my fav rice burger place today with a first timer!! /pokes @pwoojin/ (p.s.: he liked it :D)

 

 

 **baejin** **510**  what

 **baejin** **510**  WHAT

 **baejin** **510**  HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 **pwoojin** it was really good uve got a nice taste ;)

 **pwoojin** how did what happen jinyoung @baejin510

 **bravpunxh** uve got urself a boyfriend and did NOT tell me???????

 **winkjihoon** how did what happen we were just hanging out @baejin510 // @bravpunxh HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!! >:(

 **pwoojin** yet

 **bravpunxh** OH MY GOD

 **realdefdanik** oooh you two know each other??

 **winkjihoon** shut up @pwoojin // @realdefdanik we just knew each other hyung!! :D

 **hyunmin.byun** jihoon @pwoojin's my friend from junior high....

 **winkjihoon** oh!! omg the world is so small :o :o @hyunmin.byun @pwoojin

 **swaguanlin** hyung... am i soon not going to be your favorite anymore :(

 **winkjihoon** what are you even talking about @swaguanlin

 **pwoojin** hmm.....

 **baejin510** oh god did i just unintentionally make myself a cupid of some sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess........ anyways, i went to the rice burger place during my seoul trip bc i knew jihoon loved it and it was actually pretty good! but i forgot to take pictures so thanku google for the pic


	4. four.

march 23rd, 2017

 

 

 

[22:08]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

are you home yet??

 

[22:25] **p woojin**

hey

 

[22:25] **p woojin**

yea i just got home

 

[22:26]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

thats good

 

[22:26]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

thanks again for today

 

[22:27]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

and for driving me home :D

 

[22:29] **p woojin**

anything for a cutie ;)

 

[22:30]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

funny how you casually flirt with me all the time thru texts but when we meet you become so awkward and almost mute

 

[22:30]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

are you sure youre the same woojin i met earlier today????

 

[22:32] **p woojin**

thats bc i was too mesmerized by ur beauty

 

[22:35]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

FUCK OFF

 

[22:36] **p woojin**

language, jihoon

 

[22:36] **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

idc

 

[22:36] **p woojin**

u kno u love it when i flirt

 

[22:37]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

???? no ?????

 

[22:38] **p woojin**

ooookay

 

[22:38] **p woojin**

anyways im sorry u had to do almost all the talking

 

[22:39] **p woojin**

im just like that with new people

 

[22:39] **p woojin**

its always easier to talk when i dont have to look at them in the eyes

 

[22:39] **p woojin**

takes time before i could finally get used to being w them

 

[22:39]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

thats nothing to worry about!!

 

[22:39]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

if u hadnt noticed already i love talking lmao

 

[22:39] **p woojin**

hahaha yea

 

[22:39] **p woojin**

but i wasnt kidding

 

[22:41]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

about??

 

[22:42] **p woojin**

abt me being mesmerized

 

[22:42] **p woojin**

i mean

 

[22:42] **p woojin**

ughh

 

[22:42] **p woojin**

ur really pretty jihoon

 

[22:45]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

oh

 

[22:45]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

thanks i guess but i hear that a lot ^__^

 

[22:45] **p woojin**

u sure do

 

[22:45] **p woojin**

i hope today wasnt the last time we hang out?

 

[22:46] **p woojin**

i mean, i wanna get used to being w u?

 

[22:49]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

sure woojinah, lets hang out again some other time :D

 

 

\-----

 

 

[23:22] **jinyoung bae**

hyung

[23:22] **jinyoung bae**

why didnt u tell me about the date

 

[23:23] **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

i told you its not a date

 

[23:24] **jinyoung bae**

oh please

 

[23:24] **jinyoung bae**

woojin hyung said it WAS

 

[23:24]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

well thats what he wants it to be

 

[23:25]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

i cant help if ppl fall in love w me easily

 

[23:25] **jinyoung bae**

it was sure easy for woojin hyung

 

[23:26]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

what do you mean??

 

[23:27] **jinyoung bae**

he hasnt shut up abt you and the date since like an hour ago??

 

[23:27] **jinyoung bae**

said i shouldve introduced u two sooner

 

[23:27]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

he did....?

 

[23:28] **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

what did he say

 

[23:29] **jinyoung bae**

lots!!!!!! i told u he wont shut up

 

[23:29] **jinyoung bae**

"jihoons eyes are so sparkling n beautiful like i can literally see stars in it???? hows it even possible????"

 

[23:29] **jinyoung bae**

thats so gross

 

[23:30] **jinyoung** **bae**

its the first time i see woojin hyung like this

 

[23:30] **jinyoung** **bae**

but i guess its ok if i picture it u two r kinda cute together

 

[23:36] **jinyoung** **bae**

hyung??

 

[23:39] **jinyoung** **bae**

hello

 

[23:42] **jinyoung** **bae**

jihoon hyung????

 

[23:42] **jinyoung bae**

u there??

 

[23:44]  **jihuna** **(˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

jinyoungie

 

[23:44]  **jihuna (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)**

have you ever felt like there are thousands of butterflies in your stomach and your heart feels like its gonna burst out of your chest?

 

[23:44] **jinyoung bae**

ur GROSSER im going to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this okay? is this boring? do i need to shut up?

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @winkchamnet so we can cry over 2park together!!


End file.
